Kanji X Naoto
by animeislife11
Summary: Kanji and Naoto are over Kanji's house to study when something goes terribly wrong, but oh so right ;) fyi it didnt go through but everytime the is an alone 3 there is supposed to be a "less than" sign in front!


"Pssst, Naoto!" Kanji whispered, " What is the answer to number 7?"

"Ugh, Kanji you really need to start studying, meet me after class and we can discuss... and it's 69." Naoto whispered back. At the thought of Naoto saying "69" Kanji imagination immediately struck up, which caused his cheeks to glow slightly redder. Luckily though Naoto had not noticed. After the final bell rang Kanji and Naoto meet up by the front enterance of their high school, Yasogami High.

"Look Kanji, if you keep mooching the answers off of me you will never learn anything." Naoto firmly said.

"Well then why don't-t you come over-r-r and help me-e?" Kanji awkwardly studdered as he asked Naoto over, he had been nervous of this for a long time.

"Uhhh yeah, sure, great, let's uhh go." Naoto murmured awkwardly as well. The walk home was unBEARingly quiet, as Teddie would say. Trying to strike up some conversation, Kanji blurted out,

"My mom isn't home by the way, she is off with my aunt who is in the hospital."

" I'm sorry." Naoto said with a shrug. She was playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out about the thought of being completely alone with Kanji.

When the two teens finally reached the textile shop, a thought rang out in Kanji's head, " I am all alone with the girl of my dreams so goddammit Kanji don't fuck this up." After they put all of their belongings down Naoto sat down at the counter and Kanji started examining the fridge.

"Yo you want anything to drink?" Kanji rang out.

"Ummm," Naoto started to say, obviously uncomfortable, " What do you have?"

"Wine, beer, some kind of vodka, and uhh... let's see... oh milk."

"Milk is fine please." Kanji slowly poured Naoto a glass of milk, pouring himself some grape juice he found in the back of the fridge. When he sat back down Naoto awkwardly shifted around her seat, it was pretty obvious she did not feel alright with this situation. However, Kanji being who he was, did not recognize her uncomfortableness.

After 40 minutes of workin it was obvious that Kanji had not learned anything.

"Alright..." Naoto sighed, "Now what is the answer?"

"uhhhh x= 2 4/5?"

"No Kanji, x= 3 3/7."

"GODDAMMIT!" Kanji screamed while smashing his hands down in the sheer force of his fists cause his full glass of juice to spill over Naoto. "I am so sorry!" Kanji tried to apologize while attempting to mop her up, but it was too late she was drenched. "I have some clean shirts and sweat pants you can put on while I throw your clothes is the wash."

"Oh um thank you, and you don't have to apologize, I'll be back down in a second." Naoto awkwardly shifted up the stairs and then disappeared behind the banister. Kanji was left to his guilty thoughts when he noticed that she had left her phone on the table. Quickly glancing to make sure he wasn't being watched by Naoto, he unflipped the phone and went to "Pictures". Hats, tree, bush, Chie, detective outfit, nothing really strange except for the next picture. It was a photo taken of Kanji smiling and the caption below said, "Kanji 3"

Kanji did a silent leap for joy to know that his crush liked him back. As he was about to keep scrolling down, she got a call from the contact labeled "Dojima". Figuring it must be important he got up and started heading up to where Naoto was when he was stopped dead in his tracks. There was Naoto standing facing his mirror on the other side of his room, the only difference was she only had on a black lacy pair of underwear and her bandages that kept her boobs hiden so she could fit into her boy's school uniform without being questioned.

Naoto had not seen Kanji yet, but she then got a quick glance of his face in the mirror and immediately ducked behind his bed. After she glanced back up she noticed three things, her ringing phone in his hand, his bloody nose, and his buldging erection. The sight him caused her to blush intensely, which then caused Kanji to blush.

Naoto made the first attempt of closing this horrendous situation.

"I am soooooooooo..." she started but was interupted by Kanji storming in. Naoto confussed on what was going on stood up and started backing towards the wall. Kanji reached her and pinned her arms above her pretty blue hair. They store directly into each other's eyes and stayed there for a few seconds before Kanji tried to start making the first move but was fighting weither to kiss her or not. After Naoto realized he was having trouble she gave a soft giggle and embraced him. It was a kiss full of power and passion, it screamed that they had anticipated this for a long time.

After they broke away their eyes twinkled and Kanji took the initiative this time and kissed Naoto once more. Except this kiss was different it was hotter and more lose. Kanji felt a hand run up and down his spine and then at the bottom of his shirt. Kanji took the hint and began rolling off his shirt quickly, not wanting to miss a single beat. When they broke away once more Naoto's eves lingered on Kanji's very muscular body, which she liked very much.

"Do you want to go further?" Kanji hastely asked. And Naoto nodded biting her lip. She slid down Kanji's black jeans to reveal a pair of pink boxer briefs with a cute little bunny where a bunny should not be. Naoto tried to stiffle a laugh but she could not hold it in, she started having a laughing fit. Any other man might have gotten angry, however, Kanji's only thought was that her laugh was frikin adorable. After her little fit she pulled her self back together and embraced each other once more.

With this kiss they began getting fired up. Their tounges were getting active and their breating turned into a low pant.

"Now it's your turn..." Kanji said with a devious smile. Naoto obeyed and started to remove her bandages slowly, making the anticipation grow. After removing one last wrap around her chest, Naoto was left with her breasts fully exposed. With this Kanji's erection grew once more and he looked up for an approval. Naoto nodded her head yes and Kanji reached out to feel her boobs. Liking the feeling, he started squeezing and moving more intensely. He then knelt down on his knees so his face was in line with her tits.

"I've always wanted to do this!" he excitedly said as the placed his face into her breasts and began to moterboat Naoto, getting a playful giggle in response. Naoto then took one index finger and placed it underneath his chin, raising him to his feet. She then told him to sit on the bed, and she began slowly giving Kanji a sexy lap dance. In the middle of it, she reached down and grabbed the hem of his underwear and began pulling it downwards until his member was fully out and aroused. She took a second to take it all in, Kanji had to be sexiest boy she had ever seen, and here he was naked.

In the middle of the dance Kanji scooped her from behind and placed her down on the bed as he climbed on top of her. She quickly removed her underwear and flung it across the room, not caring where it landed. Kanji pulled her into another heated kiss, when they released they smiled at one another, which said a thousand words in one action.

"You ready?" Kanji asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Naoto sassily replied.

There was only slight issue. Neither of them had done this before so it was a kind of awkward insert, not to mention the fact that it was like a golden retriever mounting a kitten, but finally Kanji was in. He started to pulse in and out unsure weither she enjoyed or not. But with the loud moan he had a clue. He started to thrust faster and faster. Each thrust was hitting the same spot everytime which was causing Naoto to raise her hips into Kanji in pure delight.

"Faster Kanji!" she demanded and he obeyed. Going faster with every pulse, he was having the time of his life, and so was Naoto. He got the strangest idea to aim a little higher, and that made Naoto scream in enjoyment. Nearing his climax, he closed his eyes and said,

"NAOTO I LOVE YOU!" and with that he released inside of her. And the pure force of his climax made her reach hers as well. Still on top of her, Kanji pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to her. Still panting heavily, Naoto leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss as the snuggled together on the bed.

"Naoto?"

"Yes, Kanji?"

"What is the answer to number 7?"

"The answer is 3" ;)

Hey i hope you enjoyed reading ;) and sorry i just really wanted to write a sexual fanfic... anyway remember to go to my page and vote on the poll about who i should write about next!

3

animeislife11


End file.
